Tomato harvesting
by himamori amu
Summary: Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano and Seborga go to harvest the tomatoes fields. Spamano, GerIta
1. Chapter 1

_Another story by me and Birdy _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or its Characters._

* * *

Germany and Italy were getting ready to go out to Romano's home.

Germany: "Italy do I really have to come help you with this?"

Italy: "ve~ si why?"

Germany: "I have work to do"

Italy: "please Ludwig" Italy pulled the cutest face he could knowing Germany couldn't refuse it. As planned Germany caved.

Germany: "oh fine I guess I can leave my work for tomorrow. So what are we doing exactly?"

Italy: "umm… oh yeah tomato harvesting"

Germany: "tomatoes as usual huh... so is your brother going to be there as well?"

Italy: "yes"

Germany: "I hope he doesn't start a Fight as usual"

Italy: "ve~ I don't think anything will happen"

Germany: "I hope so. and Italy..." He turned to look at Italy.

Italy: "yes?"

Germany: "put some pants on before we leave the house"

Italy: "ve~ I will"

* * *

They arrive at the tomato field located somewhere in Italy.

Italy: "ni chan!"

Romano: "oh Italy your here... and I see you've brought potato bastard"

Italy: "ni chan!"

Romano: "what?" Italy glares at Romano but Romano just ignores him.

Germany: "Italy its ok I don't really mind it"

Italy: "but…"

Germany: "im used to other countries not liking me"

Italy: "ve you shouldn't act like that" Italy grabs Germanys arm to protest.

Germany: "you don't have to worry" Germany smiles and ruffles Italy's hair letting Italy understand and release his grip on Germanys arm.

There are faint shouts from within the tomato field.

Spain: "Lovi, Lovi~ donde esta?" (Where are you?)

Romano: "im over here jackass!" Spain falls out from the tomato field.

Spain: "ah there you are"

Spain: "hi Italy, Germany"

Italy: "ve~~ hi"

Germany: "hello"

Romano: "where did you disappear off to anyway idiot?"

Spain: "I didn't you did"

Romano: "... Don't confuse me!"

Spain: "im not"

Romano: "pfft anyway where's Seborga he was with you when I last saw you"

Spain: "I don't know"

Romano: "SPAIN HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE HIM YOU JACKASS"

Spain: "I didn't loose him I just don't know where he is"

Romano:" IT'S THE SAME THING"

Spain: "si, si, whatever carino~" Italy whispers to Germany.

Italy: "think they will stop arguing?"

Romano: "don't call me stupid Spanish names!" Germany whispers back

Germany: "I have no idea"

Spain: "c-a-r-i-n-o"

Romano: "shut up!"

Germany: "instead of arguing shouldn't we actually go look for Seborga?"

Romano: "fine im going!" With that he heads off into the tomato plants on his own.

Italy: "Romano wait!"

Germany: "Italy he has already gone"

Italy: "well we better find him and Seborga"

Spain: "si"

Germany: "yes ok lets go in then watch out these tomato plants are big you will easily get lost so keep hold of my hand Italy"

Italy: "ok"

Spain: "come one then let's go" and so the 3 enter the field.


	2. Chapter 2

With Romano a little further in.

Romano: "DAMMIT! Im lost its all stupid Spain's fault. SEBORGA WHERE ARE YOU?" Seborga appears from between the tomato plants.

Seborga: "Romano is that you?"

Romano: "there you are, why did you run off?"

Seborga: "I was looking for some big tomatoes"

Romano: "is that it? Then you should have told Spain before you left his side... then again that idiot should have noticed you had disappeared"

Seborga: "I didn't think of that oops" With that Romano hit him on the head.

Romano: "idiot!"

Seborga: "hey that hurt"

Romano: "well then let's get out of here...you know the way out right?"

Seborga: "umm"

Romano: "... so were lost... great"

Seborga: "do you always complain?"

Romano: "you got a problem?"

Seborga: "uhh yeess stupid"

Romano: "come-on lets just try and get out of here" Romano started to walk in a random direction.

Seborga: "don't go that way Romano!"

Romano: "hm why not? Don't you trust my sense of direction?"

Seborga: "no I don't and just don't go that way" Too late.

Romano: "SHIT!" Romano trips and falls down a ditch when he tries to turn to Seborga "owwwwwww"

Seborga: "I told you not to" He jumped into the ditch to Romano and prodded his ankle when he was replied to with a sharp yelp he came to a conclusion. "you have gone and sprained your ankle stupid"

Romano: "it's your fault for not making it clear to me"

Seborga: "how is do not go that way not clear?"

Romano: "shut up! Anyway I can't move so you're going to have to help me"

Seborga: "fine, fine give me your arm"

Romano: "that isn't going to work you're too small to support me idiot. Go bring Italy or potato bastard I don't want to see that jackass Spain.

Seborga: "ok fine, fine"

* * *

Meanwhile

Italy: "Ni chan, Ni chan, where are you!"

Germany: "I can't see them anywhere, oh... where did Spain go? Don't tell me we have lost him now.

Spain: "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi!"

Italy: "Spain?"

Spain: "im close don't worry"

Germany: "ok spain do you see them?"

Spain: "no I don't" Spain bumps into something which turns out to be Seborga.

Seborga: "ow"

Spain: "ah Sebo have you seen Romano?"

Seborga: "um…"

Spain: "what? Italy, Germany I found Seborga"

Germany: "really? Has he seen Romano?"

Spain: "I don't know"

Seborga: "he-he about him yeah well"

Italy: "ve~ what Sebbie, where's Romano?"

Germany: "if you know something tell us" Seborga takes in a deep breath and starts talking super fast.

Seborga: "ok well Romano found me then we found out we were lost then he went the wrong way and fell in a ditch and sprained his ankle and he told me to get Italy or Germany because he doesn't want to see Spain, note these are not his exact words"

Spain: "I didn't get a word of that" Germany only got half of it and took it the opposite way.

Germany: "I think he said Romano's waiting for you to come save him as he's injured and he only wants Spain to save him."

Italy: "where is he Sebbie?"

Seborga: "um follow me I remember how to get back"

Germany: "now we've found him ill take Italy back and start harvesting these tomatoes or we won't get what we wanted to harvest today"

Spain: "si, si that's fine just keep heading down that way and you will be back at the house"

Italy: "ve~ ok"

Germany and Italy had back to the house and Spain is lead to Romano by Seborga.

* * *

On his own in the ditch Romano is getting lonely so when he hears something behind him he reacts immediately.

Romano: "oh Seborga your back did you bring Italy or Germany?"

Seborga: "umm yeah about that" A look of pure anger immediately hits Romano's face

Spain: "Lovi mi carino!~"

Romano: "WHAT THE HELL! why is he here Seborga!"

Seborga: I may have spoken to fast for anyone to understand me and they may have got mixed up with what I said.

Romano: "then don't speak to fast idiot! And why didn't you correct them?"

Seborga: "I don't know"

Romano: "ugh... Spain go away"

Spain: "no Lovi your hurt"

Romano: "hmpft"

Spain: "come on give me your arm"

Romano: "I don't want to"

Seborga: "im going to head back now I remember the way back, bye"

Spain: "why lovi?"

Romano: "because I don't want your help jackass"

Spain: "how do you think you're going to get back without me carino?"

Romano: "...shut up idiot and stop using Spanish"

Spain: "why Lovi please what's wrong?" Spain grabs Romano's hand.

Romano: "ah get off me ... Besides Spanish is annoying... I can't understand it"

Spain: "you could always learn it" he holds Romano's hand tighter but not enough to hurt.

Romano: "I said let go"

Spain: "no I won't so let me help you" Romano moves his hand away.

Romano: "I don't want your help and I don't want to learn Spanish...and it's not like I care or anything… but what does carino mean anyway?" Spain grinned widely and told Romano what he wanted to know.

Spain: "dear or love"

Romano: "really? I thought you were being mean to me"

Spain: "what ever made you think that?"

Romano: "I don't know... you're just too friendly so yeah..."

Spain: "ha-ha carino you can act so silly sometimes"

Romano: "shut up!" he blushes and turns away.

Spain: "don't do that look at me"

Romano: "I don't want to"

Spain: "mi carino por favour" (please)

Romano: "hmpft" he turned slightly.

Spain: "look at me properly" Romano turns fully and stares at Spain

Romano: "what?" Spain kisses his forehead, making Romano fall back in shock. "Ouch my ankle! What did you do that for!"

Spain: "mi carino don't move to much it will hurt and because I wanted to"

Romano: "it's your fault I hurt myself in the first place"

Spain: "Now that I think about it I think you know some Spanish from when you were little, remember what it is~"

Romano: "be- besame..." Spain kisses Romano this time on the lips. "dammit... you jackass" Romano is now tomato coloured.

Spain: "you're so cute~ you can't hide behind that blush. Come on let's get you up and out of here before your ankle gets worse."

Romano: "... fine... I'll let you help me... But it's not like I want your help or anything jackass!"

Romano: "im going to make you harvest my share of tomatoes by the way hmpft it's your fault after all"

Spain: "to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way"

Romano: "well then hurry up and help me up!"

Spain: "fine give me your arm" Romano gives him his hand and Spain picks him up bridal style earning a squeak from Romano.

Spain: "come on let's get you back"

Romano: "okay just don't drop me!"

Spain: "why would I do that?"

Romano: "I don't know"

Spain: "Carino you so cute" Spain nuzzled Romano's head.

Romano: "shut up jackass!"

Spain: "ha-ha"

Romano: "geez why are you so Cheerful all the time anyway?"

Spain: "because im with you"

Romano: "... good answer idiot"

Spain: "ha-ha"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the house.

Germany: "oh Seborga your back was Romano happy to see Spain?"

Seborga: "complaining as usual you know what he is like"

Italy: "Romano is always like that he will never change"

Germany: "I see, im glad you're not like that Italy"

Italy: "Ve~"

Germany: "anyway should we carry on picking the tomatoes im sure Romano will explode if we don't pick enough by the time he is back"

Seborga: "jeez why? Why are you two so different? It's weird"

Germany: "stop complaining and help"

The 3 go out and start picking tomatoes and Spain and Romano appear out of the field.

Spain: "we are back~"

Germany: "oh there you are"

Italy: "ni chan are you ok?"

Romano: "you can put me down now!"

Spain: "don't be stupid you can't put wait on it"

Germany: "there's a stool over here so you can put him down"

Spain: "thank you Germany" he puts Romano down.

Romano: "finally"

Italy: "I'll get some ice"

Germany: "oh Italy wait, I will come with you I don't trust you with that"

Italy: "ve~ I can get ice Germany"

Germany: "really?"

Italy: "then again where's the ice Germany?" Germany and Italy go inside. Romano turns to Seborga.

Romano: "you went off to get some big tomatoes right? So where are they?"

Seborga: "oh yeah there in my bag"

Romano: give me one

Seborga: "fine" He chucks the bag at Romano.

Romano: "Spain come here and close your eyes"

Spain: "um ok carino" He walks to Romano then closes his eyes. Romano finds the biggest tomato in the bag, kisses it and shoves it into Spain's mouth.

Romano: there you go a present for helping me.

Spain: "thank you" Spain chokes a bit and Romano laughs at his face. "Ca-ri-no~"

Romano: "geez stop calling me that" Romano blushes slightly and starts eating the tomatoes.

Spain: "he-he"

Germany: "we are back"

Italy: "here is the ice Romano"

Romano: "oh thanks" He puts ice on his ankle and yelps slightly.

Spain: "shhuussh"

Romano: "it hurts dammit Spain make the pain go away!"

Germany: "erm I think that's impossible"

Spain: "just calm down carino, here ill do a little spell… pain, pain fly away~ pain, pain fly away~" Romano can't help but smile at the idiot.

Germany: "well then we will carry on picking the tomatoes it may be best if Spain takes Romano inside were he can rest on the bed"

Spain: "I'll do that, come on lovi ready?"

Romano: ok" Spain picks Romano up and carries him to the bed room.

Germany: "well at least Spain can deal with Romano"

Italy: "yeah"

* * *

Spain: "are you ok Lovi? Does it hurt?"

Romano: "ow yes but I'll be fine I guess"

Spain: "Good"

Romano: "Spain?"

Spain: "yes"

Romano: "I've changed my mind you don't have to pick my share I want you to stay here with me. I don't mind if you don't want to of course..."

Spain: "mi amor of course I will stay"

Romano: "good... I have another request… besame?"

Spain: "with pleasure" Spain goes and Kisses Romano and Romano kisses back.

* * *

Back outside

Germany: "I don't think Spain's coming back"

Italy: "ve~i don't think so either"

Germany: "Italy...stop eating most of the tomatoes we need to keep most of them"

Italy: "ve~ ok"

Germany: "you to Seborga"

Seborga: "meh fine" Germany notices Italy is still eating tomatoes

Germany: "Italy..." tries to go and take them off him but Seborga trips him up and he falls onto Italy and gets the tomato in his face.

Italy: "Sorry Ludwig"

Seborga: "ah ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Germany: "dam"

Italy: "Sorry Ludwig I really am"

Germany: "it's ok just next time I have to eat a tomato please give it to me properly"

Italy: "ve~ I will"

Germany: "come on lets finally get this finished and go home"

Italy: "ve~ ok"

The end


End file.
